


Simply Buzzing With Need

by Skydiver_Tomyo



Series: Amazing Grace [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dorian helping out his dear friend Maxwell, Established Relationship, Fisting, Implied Dorian Pavus/Iron Bull, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, and somehow Cullen too because why the fuck not, implied future Trevelyan/Cullen/Dorian/Bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydiver_Tomyo/pseuds/Skydiver_Tomyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen asks Dorian for a little something to add to his night with Maxwell.<br/>Unknowing to him, however, is that Maxwell too, asked Dorian for help and boy does Cullen approve.<br/>And dirty, filthy smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Buzzing With Need

**Author's Note:**

> Basically finished in the middle of the night...  
> I have a deep, unsatiable need for M!Inquisitor/Cullen and bc there's not enough, I make more too
> 
> Maxwell Trevelyan is, as always, based off Youramatus (from tumblr) :3  
> Any grammars is bc I'm tired and my fingers are freezing so I'm not nearly sane enough to deal with them now

Staring down at the pieces of oddly shaped runes in his hands, Cullen swallowed before looking up at Dorian again, who was still smirking.

“Now, now, Commander, it’s what you wanted, yes?” Dorian asked, arms crossed and positively leering at him. Cullen nodded, albeit his cheeks were hot and no doubt dark red. “Don’t worry, if anything, the Inquisitor will like these quite a lot of the rumors of your usual activities are anything to go by.”

“U-usual activities?!” Cullen asked, shocked. No, he wasn’t really shocked, he was well aware his- theirs private life was the one of the most talked about things in the barracks. Still, the fact that it had reached Dorian’s ears that easily, then there was no doubt everyone else knew, even the most oblivious ones.

“They’re quite easy to handle, just press right there, active them and…” Dorian trailed off as Cullen did as he was told and startled, badly. He almost dropped the runes. Enchantments of highest quality, Dorian had said. The mage chuckled and used a hand to close Cullen’s over the runes, which were buzzing in his palm.

“Aren’t these…”

“It’s okay, I’ve got so many in case one of them breaks, trust me, Bull breaks a lot, including the enhancements Dagna’s made,” Dorian waved him off, smirking at him. Cullen raised an eyebrow at the off-hand comment of Bull breaking things, especially things made for these kind of activities. “Plus, I’m the last to sell you out, had you gone to Varric on the other hand…” Dorian trailed off, an eyebrow raised and Cullen shuddered.

“No, yes, err- thank you,” he replied, flushing, if possible, harder. Dorian snickered, grin bordering on evil.

“Now, off you go, Commander, I’m told you’re meeting our dear Inquisitor this evening, it’d do you no good to arrive late, and unprepared.” Dorian’s deep voice and chuckles followed him as he left, hurrying off to do just that. But unbeknownst to him, Dorian was also helping someone else with something entirely different, but not wholly unpleasant. If only the dear commander knew.

* * *

 

Maxwell didn’t rush himself as he bathed, washing out soot or dirt or whatever his body was covered in for the day. Vivienne had given him some lavish oils just for this use and the soaps Dorian had gifted him was just as lavish, smelling of exotic fruits. Nevermind the other things Dorian had secretly handed him when the man had had a moment of privacy with the mage. Still, he’d bathed, prepared himself properly and even shaved, so much more aware of the plug that fit so snugly into him. So, the Inquisitor, Herald of Andraste and all that shit, put on a silk robe Josephine had given him on one of the occasion of victories against Corypheus, which was months ago now. His quarters were pleasantly warm and smelled of exotic spices and fruits. He’d even gotten a special set of blankets just for tonight. A knock on the door startled the mage out of his musings and he almost fell on top of the bed.

“Y-yes?” he called, shuffling about, gasping lightly at the weight against his insides. The door opened.

“I wasn’t quite sure if I was here on time,” Cullen called as he came up. Unusual to the commander, he was dressed in some rather fancy, but plain cotton clothing, which wasn’t odd actually. He often shed his usual armor before coming to Maxwell’s private quarters for their personal time.

“No, you just made it, I believe,” Maxwell managed to say, his voice sounding far more at ease than he felt. Cullen stopped at the top of the stairs, eyes wide as he caught sight of the other man. Maxwell turned to face him properly, smiling a little nervously. The commander took a few more steps forward and soon, Maxwell found himself face to face with the taller human. Trevelyan licked his lips, gazing up at Cullen while his cheeks flushed.

“You look…” Cullen breathed out, but his voice stopped and his swallowed deeply, eyes shining with love and adornment. “You look beautiful,” he managed and then a smile broke out on his face, a little lopsided and silly, but just the way Maxwell liked it.

“Why thank you, you’re quite dashing yourself,” Maxwell replied, smirking back at Cullen. The commander’s hands landed on Maxwell’s shoulders, but soon started to travel down to settle on the man’s hips. Maxwell hummed, arching pleasantly. That had Cullen stepping closer and he pressed himself quite nice and firm to Maxwell, who gasped out, leaning forward to kiss Cullen, and he returned the kiss with feverish need.

“Maker, you look so good like this, and you smell so good too, what is that?” Cullen asked once they parted for air. Maxwell hummed, arching against him, hands wrapping around Cullen’s waist to keep him close. It made the commander chuckle and pull his head away to gaze at him. On of his hands slid lower and grazed across Maxwell’s ass, making him gasp and shudder, pressing himself against Cullen.

“Please, Cullen, I- I need you,” Maxwell groaned. Cullen’s eyes widened and he started moving his hands so he could push the silk fabric away from his body. Maxwell moaned softly at the gentle touches that moved the silk away, to reveal his body to Cullen.

“Maker’s breath, love,” Cullen groaned, because surely he noticed that the usual dark hair trailing from navel to cock was gone. The commander took a sharp, sudden breath and leaned back in real quick, sealing his mouth over the crook of Maxwell’s neck. The mage gasped and trembled as hands wandered and fingers explored. Said fingers dipped into the crack of his ass and slid over the plug, making Maxwell arch and cry out. Cullen stilled and pulled away, face alight with confusion and shock.

“C-Cullen…” Maxwell trailed off, looking down. Cullen made a noise of want, fingers moving to nudge the plug. The mage cried out, shuddering and arching, pressing back. That in turn made it start to buzz and Maxwell’s knees buckled, arms tightening around Cullen, barely able to keep himself straight. “Maker, Cullen, p-please…” he moaned.

“Maxwell, love, what is this?” Cullen inquired, a smirk appearing on his face. Maxwell groaned and shuddered.

“C-C-Cullen, it’s- ah! P-please!” Maxwell begged and Cullen pulled back to gaze at him. Then he suddenly reached out and yanked the silk robes off of him, startling Trevelyan. The buzzing made his nerves sing and he moaned helplessly, one of his hands trailing up to clutch at Cullen’s arm. The commander smiled, moving to pull down his own trousers and then he pushed Maxwell toward the bed. The mage moaned, crying out when he pushed onto the bed and it caused the plug to touch all the good spots. Cullen stood before him as he pulled the cotton shirt off of himself and went to search for something that had gone down with his trousers.

“Further onto the bed, love,” Cullen told him, straightening to regard him, something hidden in his hand. He had a look of deep lust on his face, but nothing else betrayed him, aside from how his erect cock pressed against his smalls. Maxwell grinned, moving to fit Cullen’s orders. The blond crawled onto the bed, hovering over the smaller man.

“Please fuck me?” Maxwell asked, arching and raising his arms over his head, all but offering himself to Cullen, who drew in a sharp breath. Maxwell always enjoying baiting the commander, leaving him hot and needy. It also seemed to give Cullen an idea because he got up and went searching for something. He came back with a ribbon of silk, which he used to tie Maxwell’s hands to the headboard, and a vial. The mage shuddered, pleasure shooting up his spine and leaving him breathless as Cullen continued to enjoy the show, working off his smallclothes.

“You look so perfect, all good and just for me,” Cullen murmured and Maxwell closed his eyes, heaving for breath. Cullen’s words left him feeling more needy, pushed further towards the edge than he wanted right now. The commander tapped one of his thigh’s and Maxwell spread them both, opening his eyes tentatively as he chewed on his bottom lip. Cullen smiled at him, then leaned down, one hand wrapped around Maxwell’s cock, stroking it a little, then gave the head a lick, making Maxwell gasp, hips jerking. The lack of coarse hair made everything so much smooth and sensitive.

“C-Cullen, don’t tease,” he gasped and Cullen chuckled, raising an eyebrow. “Okay, fine, tease, but there’s no way I’ll last,” he warned, making the commander chuckle even more. Then there was a sharp buzz on his cock, dragging a startled moan from Maxwell’s throat. The mage looked down in surprise, but he couldn’t see just what it was, only that something was pressed between his cock and Cullen’s hand. And it was buzzing like the plug. “What the- ah- Culle- Maker’s ball’s!” he swore, the light electricity sending pleasure straight to his balls and his hips lifted off the blanket.

“That’s good, you’re doing well,” Cullen said, then licked right over the head of Maxwell’s cock, making the mage gasp and arch, the plug settling deeper, making pleasure shot up his spine. He tugged at the silk, unsuccessful in freeing his hands to wrap them around Cullen, or grip his shoulders, or his hair, or anything. The plug was nudged and slowly, the commander was pulling it out of him, making him whine and shudder. Maxwell opened his eyes when the tip of the plug stayed within in, sending pleasure jittering through him.

“Cullen?” Maxwell asked, voice a deep rumble through his chest. Cullen’s smile turned into a smirk and then plunged the plug deep into him. Maxwell’s head snapped back, eyes screwing shut and the noise leaving him was borderline scream. “F-fuck- C-Cullen! Maker, please! Please- ah- f-fuck me- angh! Cullen!” Maxwell gasped out, trashing as Cullen continued to fuck him with the buzzing plug, his other hand still around his cock, tongue dragging over the head, dipping into the slit. The ex-Templar hummed, taking the head of his cock into his mouth and Maxwell arched. “S-shit- I’m- C-Cullen!” Maxwell groaned loudly.

“Ah-ah,” Cullen murmured, pulling over his cock and pulling away, both whatever he’d pressed against his cock and the plug. Maxwell whined, shuddering, body twisting. The pleasure taking away, he was left to gather his out of control breath, heart hammering in the chest. Opening his eyes slowly, he managed to form what he hoped was a glare at the leering commander.

“Not… fair, fuck me, Commander!” he ordered, and Cullen’s smirk grew, hand returning to press the plug deliciously against his hole, stretched and wet. Maxwell groaned and wriggled, pressing against the plug, but it didn’t give him the relief he so wanted. Cullen chuckled and suddenly the buzzing the plug stopped, leading it in a steady calm as he pressed it into him. Maxwell gasped, moaning happily when it settled into him again. Cullen straightened then, pressing his lower half against Maxwell’s and leaned over him.

“I believe the sentence “don’t top from the bottom,” works in this setting, hm?” he inquired, amused as Maxwell gasped and rubbed against him, desperate for contact. The lack of hair on his body was such a new sensation, but not a bad one. He understood why Dorian kept himself mostly cleanshaven now.

“Fucking- you- Cullen, I swear to the Maker, if you don’t fucking fuck me I will- ah!” Maxwell was caught off when Cullen pressed that buzzing little thing to a nipple, making him arch in surprise. “W-what is that?!” he asked, voice trembling. Cullen smirked and leaned down, licking over the other nipple, sucking, using teeth to make it harden. Maxwell whined, writhing under the commander’s touch, now trapped by his body. Then Cullen switched sides and Maxwell turned his head, trying to catch a sight of whatever it was, but the pleasure sent him into another fit of moans and shudders, cock aching and pressed against Cullen’s stomach. He thrust upward, as much as he could, one last desperate attempt at bringing himself off with that alone.

“No, sweetheart, not yet,” Cullen stated as he pulled away, showing what he held in his hand. A rune, or something similar. A small stone with a electricity rune.

“I swear, if you had Dagna make that,” Maxwell groaned. Cullen flushed and leaned back, free hand going up to rub the back of his neck, a habit of his. Maxwell smiled, wriggling. “Well?”

“Dorian, actually,” Cullen admitted and Maxwell stilled. When the commander blinked at him, confused, Maxwell started laughing, closing his eyes tightly.

“Maker’s knickers, I thought I was the only one,” he managed to wheeze out, opening his eyes to see Cullen staring at him with a wide-eyed look. Maxwell smirked, winking as he raised himself as best he could, rubbing against the commander, whose eyes shot down, mouth falling open to release a groan.

“Maxwell…” Cullen groaned, probably aiming for a warning, but it surely didn’t sound like one and Maxwell snickered, grin wide when the commander narrowed his eyes as he stared at him. The mage licked his lips and arched upward, baring his throat and all of him to show. Cullen swallowed deeply, eyes darkening a little before he moved a little more backward, enough for a hand to grab at the plug, pulling at it, hard compared to before.

“Come on,” Maxwell urged, flippant attitude falling off his face as Cullen yanked the plug out, dropping the little rune to grab his ass, lifting him and pressing into him. The starkness of Cullen’s cock, dry, hot and hard against his slippery, wet ass made him moan and throw his head back, tilting it so he could gasp into the sheets. Cullen bottomed out soon, cock warm, deep within him.

“So… good,” Cullen groaned, leaning down to rest his forehead against Maxwell’s chest.

“I’d agree, but you’re not moving yet,” he replied, making Cullen chuckled.

“Obviously not, since you’ve still got enough brain to talk back,” the commander agreed, hand fumbling about. The rune came back into view and Maxwell squirmed, closing his eyes as he whined. Cullen rose to his knees, almost bending Maxwell over as he started to move, starting to thrust sharply right away. Maxwell moaned loudly arching, pleasure sparking, but not as much as when the rune came down on him again, pressing it against his cock and the mage’s eyes shot open.

“Make- nn-” his words were cut off in a loud moan as the buzzing returned and he arched, mouth wide, letting all the noise out. Cullen continued to thrust into him, speeding up till he was just about plowing into him, groaning as he moved his hand, stroking Maxwell’s cock, the rune making electricity skitter up his cock and right down to his balls, making him stumble all that faster towards that delicious edge. Somewhere in between, his words had become mindless pleas and moans that altered between the Maker and Cullen, calling out to both as he strained against the bed, the sound of wet slaps of skin against skin making all sorts of ideas and pleasure drag up through his brain.

“Sh- Maxwell-” Cullen groaned, lips coming down on one of Maxwell’s nipples and that did it. The mage made a shrill noise, shuddering sharply before his body went taut like a string, his orgasm ripping through him. The buzzing of the rune ran him right through it, and didn’t stop when he started gasping, body squirming away from the now too much pleasure. Struggling against the silk did nothing to stop Cullen as he continued.

“C-Cullen! Plea- please- nn- Culle- Maker, please!” he groaned, but all Cullen did was to drop the run to grab at his thigh’s holding him up like he weighed nothing, straightening up to focus on fucking him, on bringing himself the pleasure he clearly wanted. Maxwell squirmed, eyes shut tightly at the onslaught of pleasure that sent his mind reeling. Then the commander came to a sudden stop, groaning, hips making small, half-aborted thrusts as his head fell back. Maxwell dared his body to tighten around him and the ex-Templar’s eyes snapped open, head lolling forward as he stared at him, eyes wide and dark.

“If you do that…” he grunted and Maxwell groaned, shuddering at how deep his voice had become. Cullen didn’t waste time as he pulled away, grabbing the mage’s hips to flip him over, startling Maxwell. “On your knees, love,” Cullen murmured and Maxwell did, struggling a little, thigh’s trembling from the earlier pleasure. Before he got his bearings however, Cullen pressed three fingers into him, working them deep and pressing into just the right spot.

“Fuck! Cullen- Maker, yes, come on, please- ah!” Maxwell cursed and moaned, moving back against the fingers as Cullen mouthed at his lower back and ass, humming.

“So good for me, all mine, and so glorious,” the commander murmured.

“A-all yours,” Maxwell clarified, face heating up suddenly. It wasn’t like it was unusual, but he still flushed when Cullen complimented him, most of all when they were going at it in the bed. Typical him really and Maxwell knew that was one of the many things he loved about the blond man. Fingers danced up his chest, grasping at a nipple and he whined, hips moving on their own, thrusting against the fingers. Glancing down, confirmed that the erection had returned with vengeance, hanging heavily between his thigh’s. Cullen seemed to have noticed too because he chuckled against his ass.

“So young,” he noted and Maxwell whined.

“’m not…” A twist of the other’s fingers sent him into a frenzy and he moaned helplessly, tugging at the silk as he shuddered. Teeth dug into his ass, not too hard, but enough that there would no doubt be a mark as a fourth finger worked into him. Maxwell arched and moaned loudly, thigh’s trembling and head hanging. The silk kept on holding his hands tightly, but now he could clench his fingers into the pillows as Cullen hummed, working his hand, thumb pressing into his palm and Maxwell’s clarity returned with full force.

“Relax…” Cullen murmured and Maxwell did. Soon after, the thickest of his hand passed that tight ring of muscles and the commander groaned in appreciation while Maxwell trashed, moaning shamelessly, not caring if all of Skyhold heard them. Then the rune returned, startling him and Cullen chuckled as it was pressed to a nipple. The mage gasped and writhed, elbows threatening to give him.

“P-please, Cullen… move,” Maxwell begged, huffing out a shuddering breath when Cullen did as he was asked, moving his hand back and forth, twisting it every now and then. Maxwell arched and moaned, eyes opening to look up as far as he could. He felt like he should thank the Maker for the existence of toys, but then again, he should be thanking the Maker for Cullen being born in that case too. That train of thought was cut off when a particular sharp jab had him reeling forward and a sound resembling a scream tore out of him. As soon as that passed, Cullen pulled his hand out, slowly this time and Maxwell shuddered, thigh’s about to give in, if not for Cullen’s hand to grab him by the ass, keeping him upright as he spread him open.

“You’re doing good,” the commander complimented him seconds before his tongue pressed against his loosened hole. Maxwell gasped and arched, suddenly all too aware of how sensitive he’d become. The tongue probed and dipped in, slurping sounds emanating from behind him now. A flush rose to his cheeks as Maxwell realized just what was happening, his brain far too slow in catching up with the act. He groaned and thrust his hips against Cullen, but the commander’s hands kept him in place as he ate him out.

“Maker’s balls! Don’t stop!” Maxwell moaned, making Cullen chuckle and continue with double the effort. The tongue traced the rim, just pressing lightly before thrusting into him, much like a finger would, then slurping and working down to the sensitive, cleanshaven patch of skin between his hole and balls. “F-fuck-” he cursed, the edge nearing so fast and so hard, he wouldn’t last, knew he wouldn’t the moment Cullen laid his tongue on him, but damn. Hands tightened and fingers dug into his ass and that tongue pressed into him, as far as it would go and Maxwell groaned loudly, arching as his cock twitched and the orgasm rolled over him, Cullen getting him right through it. This time, he stopped when Maxwell became too sensitive.

“You alright, love?” Cullen asked, moving the mage’s shuddering body around to stare down at him, a hand coming up to rest against a flushed cheek. Maxwell took a few, sharp gasps and managed to smile, still too gone to do much more. But he managed to motion for Cullen to move, could see his cock resting heavy against Cullen’s thigh. “You don’t have to,” the commander murmured.

“Hell… I do…” Maxwell managed as Cullen worked on the silk, losing it, freeing his hands before he worked the worried skin, rubbing to return proper circulation. As he did, he moved till Maxwell had him straddling his chest. The mage licked his lips and leaned up to catch the head of Cullen’s cock with his lips, wrapping them around the heavy member, immediately getting to work to bring him off. Cullen groaned, falling to his arms as his eyes fell shut, breath coming out ragged and desperate.

“Maker- Maxwell,” the commander moaned and Maxwell moved as much as he could, taking all of Cullen’s cock, or as much as he reached and swallowed. Cullen groaned and his hips started moving, a little back and forth on their own. Maxwell was pleased to note that the commander of the Inquisition forces was losing his hard trained control. Soon Maxwell was merely laying still, allowing the man to fuck his mouth and throat. Albeit the strain on his neck would be unpleasant, seeing the man so unwound did wonders on his mind. It didn’t take long for the second orgasm to hit Cullen, and his hips working into frenzied little snaps, so Maxwell moaned to tip him fully. Salty wetness hit his palate and the back of his throat, so he swallowed what he could and worked from there. Maxwell hummed as he pulled away, his neck aching as he fell back against the bed, smiling.

“You good?” he asked and Cullen chuckled.

“Very, thank you, love,” the commander replied, rolling over to move off the bed. He took the glass plug and the rune with him and returned with a cloth, helping clean Maxwell, cleaned himself off, then went off to clean his mouth. Cullen snuffed out the lights, and came back soon after as Maxwell worked his body under the blankets and furs. He wasn’t really managing, but Cullen helped, chuckling at the Inquisitor’s predicament of being tangled in blankets three times his size.

“No laughing, idiot,” Maxwell mock-grumbled and Cullen shook his head, smile wide and an eyebrow raised at him as he crawled into the bed with him, pulling the furs over them. The chill in the room started up now that the heat of their romp had ended. Still, he wasn’t the least bit cold as he rolled over and pressed himself against Cullen, who hummed and wrapped an arm around him.

“I feel like we should thank Dorian,” he murmured.

“Give him a fruitbasket, everyone likes those.”

“Where did you hear that?” Cullen asked and Maxwell smirked up at him.

“Oh, from the horse’s mouth itself.”

* * *

 

Dorian stopped and stared, mouth working as he stared at the basket in his chair. If anything, it was quite a nice thing, to find a basket full of fruits in his chair, in his library nook, but it begged the question of who it could possible be. Dropped the book he’d carried onto a nearby stack, he neared the basket, almost like it a demon would burst out should he move too fast. There was no note to it, nothing to tell who the gifter was.

“Oh, but for…” Dorian almost swore when he heard the light feet of one Trevelyan coming up the stairs, walking past him. Dorian turned in time to catch a slight limp and he walked after him, stopping at the edge of his nook. As realization settled in, so did a smirk. “I hope the Commander enjoyed the toy!” he called after the Inquisitor, who startled and turned sharply, eyes wide and cheeks dark dark. People stared, but it was totally worth it when the man’s eyes darkened and surprisingly dirty smirk made it’s way onto his way.

“Enjoy the fruit, Pavus, we may yet ask for more,” Maxwell told him, then turned and walked off, ignorant to both his limp and to everyone staring. Dorian laughed good heartedly and shook his head. If the Revered Mother thought he was the one who had influenced their dear Inquisitor, she was wrong. On the other hand, those words left something of an unknowing answer. Dorian picked up a bright red apple, taking a bite as he mulled over the thoughts, which settled in a nice, but not wholly unpleasant agreement.

“And I may agree…” he murmured, eyes dark with amusement as he peered out his nook, already planning whatever new ideas for a curious commander or a needy Inquisitor.

**Author's Note:**

> Left of something else to imply at the bottom bc I may, or may not want a foursome and how else to get it, this is a great lead-up hahahaha
> 
> No doubt Bull whole-heartedly agreed :D


End file.
